


Cold Ruining Sleep

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Queen (Band), Gen, No Smut, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Freddie and John shared a bed (no homo) but will have a little big problem...Prompt for Day 7: "Stop hogging my blankets!"
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Cold Ruining Sleep

They reunited in Freddie’s flat to speak about the band and of course, more relaxed stuff. Time passed and it was time to sleep. 

Roger won the couch and Bri brought a sleep bag. John forgot to brought his sleep bag, so, he should share the bed with Freddie.

When John entered to the room, Freddie gave to him a satined pajamas.

-What the f…?

-You’re welcome John. -responded Freddie.- You wanted to sleep here naked? Or with your clothes?

-Hum I-

-Please change your clothes before I come back from the bathroom.

Still confused, he changed his clothes for that pajamas. “Hmmm smell nice” he thought. Stand next to the bed, he was waiting to lie down, to not take the wrong side of the bed.

Freddie entered to the room.

-Oh my, you look absolutely nice with that pajamas darling.

-Emmm… thanks?

-Hahaha, you look so lovely when you blush - he pointed to the right side of the bed- Well, you should lie down there. Tell me when you’re ready.

John lied down and now he’s under a soft sheets and cozy blankets.

-I’m okay Fred.

-Cool - and Freddie turned off the lights.

After, Freddie took his side of the bed.

-Good night John.

-Night Fred.

Some hours later, Freddie woke. He hadn’t almost nothing of blankets. John took all of it, snuggled in his side. Freddie took his part and John didn’t wake up. “Okay, I hope to sleep again”. His desire was ruined. Some minutes later, John took the blankets again, and once again, Freddie took his part. “Gosh, this guy really haves cold” he thought meanwhile he was trying to sleep again. This time he could sleep again, but John stole the blankets. Freddie’s patience it’s over.

-Stop hogging the blankets!- he screamed.

John woke confused.

-W-what the fuck it’s going on, Fred?

-You have cold Johnny?

\- A bit.

-So… why you didn’t tell me before to sleep? I have an extra blanket.

-W-well...I thought that I’d be bothering you.

-Really? I invited to you and the another two to my fucking house, so I want that you can be comfortable!

-Sorry Freddie.

Freddie sighed, standing up of his bed.

-It’s okay John. But next time, ask me please.

-Okay.

Freddie extended the extra blanket over John.

-Better?

-Much better.

-Okay, now please, let me sleep darling.

-I’ll try.

He really tried. Because he just needed the extra blanket.


End file.
